This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The DNA Microarray and Expression Core (Microarray Core) at TNPRC currently provides the following services: A. DNA Microarrays: 1) Microarray experimental design;2) Spotted or 2-color microarray experiments;3) Microarray Data Analysis;4) Small Sample Amplification;5) PCR Arrays;and 6) RNA Isolation. B. siRNA based gene-silencing: 1) Design and synthesis of a subset of siRNA's useful to the TNPRC community;2) Optimization and standardization of individual siRNA assay. During the year 2009, the core performed approximately 150 microarray hybridizations for various investigators. In all 1.0 Terabytes of raw data was accumulated. In contrast to the prior year when the majority were M. tuberculosis arrays this year the majority of the work were host arrays, including rhesus macaque microarrays (64), human microarrays (12) and mammalian miRNA microarrays (20). Some of the data generated has already lead to publications (8 publications), while much more is currently being analyzed. One additional service was added to the core activities in the last year: miRNA array. This service has been very popular, and has already contributed to the submission of two grant applications, of which one has been successful, while the other remains pending. In the coming years, the core would like to expand into custom microarrays. The first few arrays that will be designed, fabricated and produced by the core will include rhesus macaque tissue arrays (Gut, brain), a pan-macaque lympho-chip and a multi-pathogen detection chip for surveillance of the "pathogen-free" macaque colony.